The Stand at The Strand
by counterpunch
Summary: Quinn and Rachel get a little carried away in the bathroom of a NYC bookstore. Until some things ruin the mood.


"Quinn," Rachel whispers, trying to desperately ignore the throbbing in her lips and between her legs.

"What," Quinn grumbles through kisses.

"Mmf, Quinn."

"What? Are you not loving this, Berry?" she gruffs, grabbing a breast through the fabric of Rachel's cardigan.

There's no way Rachel can disagree as Quinn's knee presses up her thighs causing Rachel to throw her head back in pleasure. But when fingers toy at the waistband of her underwear, Rachel gasps and pulls away.

"Quinn!" She hisses, "While I appreciate you trying that... thing we so like to do- hey!" She yells indignantly, slapping Quinn's roaming hand away from her chest. "Stop trying to fondle me, we can't," Rachel looks over her shoulder then continues in a whisper, "We can't _do_ this here."

"Why not," Quinn asks with a mischievous grin and eyebrow raise that would buckle Rachel's knees if she weren't already pressed up against the bathroom stall wall.

"Because." Rachel flushes for an entirely different reason.

"Well, it's not _my_ fault the only bathrooms in the entire store are up here. But you have to admit," Quinn grins, "There's a certain...appeal to this, don't you think? Its a lot more fun not being able to scream, isn't it Rach? Got it's...challenges."

"I just can't help but feel like this is dirty and wrong," Rachel admits.

Quinn brightens mischievously, "It _**is**_ dirty and wrong, that's what makes it so fun!"

"But Quinn, think of the children!"

Quinn stares at her blankly. "Did you **really** just say that to me right now? Did you really just say that _period?_"

Rachel huffs, "Well, its true!" She insists as Quinn steps back, "Babar is sitting out there staring at me through the wall. Do you understand? BABAR, QUINN. Babar," she hisses quietly.

While Rachel is sad to see Quinn's hands remove themselves from her body, she knows it's for the best. Quinn, however, runs a hand through her hair (still short, but in needing of a good trim), rolls her eyes, and exhales loudly. "You sure know how to kill a mood."

"I did not come all the way to New York to use The Strand _once_. If I ever want to be able to show my face here again, we will _not _have sex in the bathroom adjacent to the children's section."

"Well, since_ that's _definitely not happening anymore, you get to buy me something to make up for the lack of fun I've had."

"Quinn," Rachel levels with a look, "We're in a bookstore, there's no way you aren't enjoying yourself here."

"Fine," she begrudges, "but its not _that _kind of fun."

Quinn emerges from a row on on the main floor fifteen minutes later with a new paperback and hands it to Rachel, "To save you the trouble of asking, yes, I'm happy now."

The same can't be said of Rachel when she opens a package from Connecticut a week later and a Babar plush doll is inside. '_He's got his eye on you'_ is written on a post-it note. There's nothing else in the box. Rachel rolls her eyes."Ha ha, very funny, Quinn." Rachel makes a face as she slumps Babar on the kitchen table with her keys and goes to recycle the packaging material.

"Did you like my present?" Quinn asks a few hours later while Rachel makes dinner.

Rachel wedges the phone next to her ear with her shoulder as she stirs the vegetables sizzling in the pan.,"You think you're hilarious, don't you."

"I'd be lying if I said no," Quinn admits (Rachel swears she can hear her smirk through the phone). "Then again, I'm not the one wearing dancing broccoli boxers."

She glances down absentmindedly, "Yeah, there a little worn but it's almost laund- wait a second, how the hell did you know what I was wearing!"

"Babar isn't the only one with his eye on you," Quinn says saucily.

Rachel's eyes bulge, "QUINN FABRAY. You did _**not **_get a Babar nanny cam. _Tell me you didn't get a Babar nanny cam."_

_"_It's amazing what you can find on the internet," comes the breezy reply.

Rachel holds her head in her hand, fingers covering her eyes. "You're insane! Sick, and insane."

"This all could have been avoided. Now you have Babarcam. Let this be a lesson to you."

Rachel keeps it in mind when they next attempt The Strand. This time they go to a mostly abandoned and far away corner in the back of the basement stacks. Pinning Quinn to a wall of books, Rachel tongues her ear as Quinn screams and points the Babar plush on the shelf across from them. It's Rachel's turn to smirk.

"Let _this_ be a lesson to _you_," she advises with a sloppy kiss and walks away to browse, leaving Quinn a heaving mess in the corner.

Though both Babar and the bookstore remain topics of contention for years to come, neither of them complain about it much. It's always fun to see what happens next.


End file.
